Tout ce que je n'avais pas prévu
by Mia Malefoy
Summary: Le trio d'Or rentre en huitième année,et tout le monde est persuadé qu'Hermione sera préfète en chef.Que cette année sera normale et monotone pour tout le monde. Mais qui aurait pu deviner qu'une bêtise allait tout faire basculer? Que Neville et Rogue allaient bouleverser la vie de plusieurs personnes en quelques minutes et par un geste ça va tout changer.
1. Le prologue ou chapitre 1

Hello! Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction est première d'une loooongue liste de ça je n'ai pas encore fini Rusard et Miss Teigne?Je fais ce que je veux!Et puis en même temps je fais de la pub pour mon autre fiction (hé hé),que je ne compte pas abandonner. Cette fiction est à l'origine postée sur mon blog, mais je vais surement faire quelques modifications. Prenez ce chapitre comme vous voulez,il est si court qu'il pourrait être un prologue. Choses à savoir: -Voldemort est bel et bien mort,et le restera -Ron est Hermione ont été ensemble. -Bien entendu,l'épilogue n'est pas pris en compte. -Je me réserve le droit de faire ressuciter les personnages déjà mort dans les livres selon mon envie et mes besoins. -IL N'Y AURA PAS DE MARY-SUE -Je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'Hermione et Drago ne soit pas OOC Sur ce,bonne lecture! :3 J'avance en poussant mon chariot devant moi. Les moldus me regardent bizarrement, mais je m'en fiche, je suis trop occupée à chercher Ron, Harry et Ginny du regard. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu ! Avec la guerre et tout le reste, je ne leur ai pas beaucoup parlé, et je n'ai même pas pu aller chez les Weasley cet été. Je soupire. Ca fait 15 minutes que je les cherchent ! On devait bien se retrouver devant la voie 9 /3-4 ? Non ? Je vais abandonner quand soudain, j'aperçois plusieurs tête rousses, et une tignasse noire au milieu. Pas de doute, c'est eux ! Je me précipite vers la joyeuse famille, manquant de renverser 3 personnes sur mon passage. Personne qui ne manquent pas de m'insulter au passage. -Bonjour tout le monde ! dis-je, le sourire au levres. Je fis la bise a tout le monde, chose loin d'être rapide. -Ah Hermione, tu vas bien ? Contente d'être préfète ? Me lança Molly. -A vrai dire, je n'ai pas reçu de lettre ni quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'indiquer que je suis préféte en chef. -Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait tous que tu va l'être. C'est obligé, tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! McGonagall veut sûrement te faire la surprise... Me dis Ron. -Si tu le dis... Étant bien partis pour louper le train, nous traversâmes le mur, non sans nous être assurés auparavant vent que personne ne nous voyait. Nous dîmes au revoir à Molly, a Mr Weasley et aux autres frères de Ron et Ginny, puis on monta dans le train, où nous prîmes notre place habituelle depuis maintenant 8 ans. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de la guerre. J'appris ainsi que Ron était devenu le tonton d'un adorable petit garçon, nommé Dan, et qu'il était le fils de Bill. Ron entreprit donc de me raconter les péripéties du bébé, qui, a seulement 4 mois, avait l'air d'être très maladroit. Nous rigolons pendant tout le trajet, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis heureuse. Des reviews?Please :3 Je ne pratique pas le chantage de reviews,je poste le chapitre 2 (ou 1) cet aprè petite review fait toujours plaisir,même négative,alors n'hésitez pas! 


	2. Les préfèts

Après un looong trajet, le Poudlard express s'arrête enfin. Ron, Harry et moi nous levons, le postérieur un peu engourdi d'être resté assis aussi longtemps. Je sors du wagon,mais 5m plus loin, je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié ma valise.

-Partez devant les garçons, j'ai oublié ma valise, je vais la chercher et je vous rejoint dehors.

Je cours dans le compartiment des Griffondors, prend ma valise, puis, alors que j'allais partir, j'aperçois Drago Malefoy. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici... En attendant qu'il parte, je le détaille de la tête aux pieds : je vois ses cheveux blonds platine, son visage aristocratique et dur, ses yeux... Ses yeux magnifique... Gris... Houlà ! Mais ressaisis toi Mione'! Tu viens vraiment de penser que ses yeux sont magnifiques ? Beurk ! On dirais ceux d'un serpent... Je reprends mon inspection. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Je vois ses mains fines, aux long doigts faire je ne sais quoi sous une banquette. Il se relève enfin, se passe la main dans les cheveux puis, attrape le bord de son tee shirt et s'essuie le visage avec, ce qui me laisse une vue sur son torse musclé. Sûrement par de la muscu. Serpentard est moindre bon que nous en Quidditch, c'est donc impossible qu'il soit devenu aussi musclé (bien plus qu'Harry ou Ron) par ce biais là. Il part. J'attends 30 secondes, puis je sors. Hors du train, je me fais crier dessus par mes deux amis. Fatiguée de les entendre hurler, je leur expliquer tout. Ce qui eu pour effet de les faire s'affoler.  
Je pousse un soupir, puis marche en direction de Poudlard. Ben oui, on a raté la diligence !  
Nous arrivons dans la grande salle juste à temps pour écouter le discours de Dumbledore. Il nous fait le touintouin habituel, je me désintéresse donc un peu du discours. A côté de moi, je vois Ginny qui roule les yeux, en signe d'agacement et d'ennui total. Je me re concentre sur notre directeur préféré.

-J'invite maintenant Vincent Crabbe et Neuville Londubat à me rejoindre. Dit Dumbledore.

Étrange. Pourquoi il leur demander de venir ? Il peut pas dire les noms des préfets en chef qu'on en finisse ?

-Messieurs Londubat et Crabbe seront cette année les préfets en chefs.

A ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de recracher mon jus de citrouille. Quoi ?! Eux ?! Préfets en chefs ?! Dites-moi que c'est une blague ?!

-Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous on l'air septiques. Si nous vous avons choisi en tant que préfets en chef (il se tourne vers les deux concernés) c'est pour vous apprendre le sens des responsabilités, de l'organisation...

Je suis dégoûtée. C'EST MOI QUI DEVAIT ÊTRE PRÉFÈTE EN CHEF ! C'ÉTAIT MON DESTIN ! Un destin réduit à néant. Super. Être préfet en chef est un immense honneur, et rien que le fait de le marquer sur notre CV nous donne le poste que l'on veut automatiquement. Parce que les préfets sont les deux élèves les plus doués de leur promotion. Pas les plus empotés. Énervée, je quitte la grande salle en courant ,et pars me réfugier dans mon dortoir.

Waouh,c'est fou ce que mes chapitres sont courts! Il va vraiment falloir que je les allonge...Des reviews?Please?


	3. La nouvelle distraction de Drago

**Guest :**

Merci ! C'est vrai que ça manque d'action, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie d'emmener l'élément déclencheur tout de suite, je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite ^^' donc je pense qu'il faudra se contenter de « mou » pendant un ou deux chapitres encore… Mais je prends note, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça soit moins mou.

Pour le visuel, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, je n'avais absolument pas fait attention ! D'habitude c'est comme le deuxième chapitre…J'ai corrigé mon erreur !

Loulou :

Oui c'est vrai ! A force de lire des fictions où c'est marqué Griffondor et non Gryffondor, j'ai fait la faute… Je vais faire attention dorénavant. Pareil pour la longueur des chapitres, je suis consciente qu'ils sont Trèèèès courts ,mais je vais essayer de faire un effort, quitte à ce que le délai de publication soit un peu plus long

Sans-pseudo

Merci :D

Je me remémorai mentalement l'annonce des préfets en chefs. Je n'y croyais toujours pas. Pourquoi Dumbledore les avais choisis eux ? Ils n'avaient jamais été préfets !J'aurais tant voulu que l'on me dise que j'avais rêvé ou que c'était une blague et que j'étais bien préfète en chef, comme je le désirais tant depuis ma première année… Je soupire. Tant de questions dans ma tête, et personne pour y répondre. J'essaie de positiver, au moins, Malefoy n'est pas préfet en chef lui aussi. Je ricane. Ca doit lui faire les pieds à la fouine ! Et c'est sur cette pensée positive et sur les chuchotements de Parvati et Lavande que je m'endors…

C'est la lumière du jour qui me réveille. Ni une ni deux, je me lève, fonce à la douche, me prépare, et va dans la Grande Salle afin de pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuner. A mon grand étonnement, Harry et Ron sont déjà en train de manger. Ou dans le cas de Ron, de se goinfrer.

-Comment ça se fait que vous êtes déjà levés, vous deux ? Il est 6h !

-On a eu quelques problèmes à cause de la grenouille de Seamus qui s'est enfuie. Ca a réveillé tout le dortoir et on n'a pas réussi à se rendormir. M'informa Harry

-Mince ! Et moi qui pensais que pour une fois, vous alliez faire vos devoirs et réviser.

-Mione', on n'a pas de devoirs. Ch'est aujourd'hui le premier jour de cours. Me rappela Ron, la bouche pleine

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour travailler ! Et je te rappelle, Ron, qu'il existe le travail personnel, qui consiste à faire des exercices supplémentaires.

Je prends une tartine de pain beurré, et sans laisser le temps à Harry et Ron de répliquer, je pars en direction de la bibliothèque, cet endroit béni où je pourrai réviser en paix.

PDV de Drago

-Je discute avec Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Milicent, qui sont tous assis en demi-cercle en face de moi.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi dans le fauteuil et nous par terre, Drago geignit Pansy

-Parce que c'est moi qui vous ai réunis, et que tout le monde sait que mon sang et ma famille sont supérieurs aux vôtres.

Je vois Blaise lever les yeux au ciel.

-T'as un problème Blaise ?!

-Non aucun, je veux juste que tu te dépêche de nous dire ce pourquoi tu nous as réunis.

Je me cale un peu plus dans mon fauteuil, puis me décide à prendre la parole.

-Il me faut un plan cul.

-Pardon ?! s'écrièrent Milicent et Pansy.

Je les ignore.

-J'ai mis toutes les filles de cette école minable dans mon lit, il me faut quelqu'un puisse satisfaire mes besoins. Et je veux de la nouveauté.

-T'es déjà avec Astoria, elle ne te suffit pas ?

-Non. Et puis être en couple, c'est bien, tromper, c'est mieux.

-Moi je suis intéressé. Révéla calmement Crabbe.

Choqués, nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui.

-Ben quoi ?

-Crabbe, je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux que tu t'intéresse à moi ou si je dois vomir. Ah si je sais. Je dois vomir. Ricanais-je

Son visage se décomposa.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'attaquer aux profs tenta Théo

-Ce serait intelligent…Si toutes les profs n'étaient pas vieilles et fêlées. Et je n'aime pas les couguars.

-Les premières années ? suggéra Milicent

-Mouais…Mais avant de faire dans la pédophilie, je voudrais quelqu'un de mon âge.

-Alors il n'y a personne que tu n'es déjà chopé.

-Si, il en reste.

-Ah ouais, qui ? Demandais-je à Blaise.

-Tu veux un défi ?

-Oui.

-Une fille qui ne serait jamais venue à ton esprit ?

-Oui…

Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

-Alors, il y a bien une fille.

-Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas être d'accord….

-Putain mais accouche, Blaise ! Si tu ne me dis pas qui c'est, je ne le saurais jamais !

-La sang-de-bourbe.

-Laquelle ? Il y en a des tas.

A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je posais cette question. Je voyais déjà de qui il voulait parler.

-Granger.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord.

Je réfléchissais. C'est vrai que je l'avais oublié celle-là ! Mais c'est une sang-de-bourbe, elle va me salir. Quoi que … J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle m'avais vu faire un truc sous la banquette. Et en bonne Miss-je-sais-tout, elle allait me suivre comme mon ombre pour savoir ce que je trafiquais. Et si elle se rendait compte de ce que je faisais, je me ferais renvoyer. Et si je me fais renvoyer, adieu le poste haut placé au ministère .C'est pourquoi je dis à Blaise :

-Non, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte de la séduire. Et je vous jure qu'avant la fin de l'année, elle sera folle de moi, mon corps, et mes prouesses sportives.

Pansy me regarda d'un air attristé. Elle voulait sans doute que je la rechoisisse… Et non ! Il est impératif que Granger tombe amoureuse de moi, car à partir de ce moment-là, elle ne cherchera pas à savoir ce que trafiquais dans le train… Ah Ah ! Je m'en frotte les mains d'avance !

Je me lève de mon fauteuil, et pars en direction de la salle de potion, endroit où nous avons notre premier cours, partagé avec (ô joie) les Gryffondors


	4. La Punition

OMG, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! A vrai dire, ce chapitre est prêt depuis un bon moment, mais entre les réunions parent-prof qui m'ont empêchée d'aller en étude, les vacances et l'oubli de mon cahier de brouillon, je n'ai absolument pas pu recopier ce chapitre et le poster. Pardonnez-moi ! Au fait, bonne année en retard :D

PDV d'Hermione

Je rentre dans notre salle de cours. J'ai cours de potion, et nous sommes avec les Serpentard. Super ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'entête à nous mettre ensemble. « Pour rapprocher les deux maisons ennemies » dit-il. Pff ! Tu parle ! On ne s'entend pas, et vu leur comportement à notre égard, ce n'est pas près de changer.

Parfois, il m'arrive de comparer ce cours à une série télé pour moldus. Malefoy serait le quaterback de l'équipe de foot, Astoria serait la capitaine des cheerleaders , et petite amie du quaterback .Les autres Serpentard seraient membres de l'équipe de foot, ou cheerleaders, selon leur sexe. Et nous, les Gryffondor, nous serions membres du club d'échec, élèves normaux ou, le plus probable, souffre –douleurs des cheerleaders et footballeurs. Quand à Rogue…. Il serait probablement un équivalent de Sue Sylvester, la coach tyrannique de la série Glee.

Je m'installe à coté de Ron et Harry, quand Rogue prend la parole.

-Afin d'éviter les bavardages inutiles, je vais faire moi-même le plan de classe.

Il prit un air sadique.

-Granger avec Londubat, Potter avec Patil, Weasley avec Brown… Quoi que, non, Potter avec Brown, et Weasley avec Patil, dit-il en voyant le regard éperdu d'amour que lança Lavande à Ron.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de placer tous les élèves, on pu voir deux moitiés de classe bien distinctes. D'un coté les Gryffondor, de l'autre les Serpentard.

« C'est vrai que mélanger les Gryffondor avec les Serpentard rendrait sa discrimination plus ardue » pensais-je. Et en plus, je suis avec Neville. Non pas que je ne l'apprécie pas. Loin de là. Mais vu son niveau en potion, je suis bonne pour faire le travail toute seule, si j'espère avoir au moins la moyenne.

-Bon, Neville, on ne va pas se mentir, tu n'es pas une lumière en potion. C'est pourquoi je te propose un deal.

-Qui est ?

-Tu vas me chercher les ingrédients et les ustensiles, et je fais la potion.

-C'est d'accord, on fait ça pendant combien de temps ?

-Toute l'année.

-Marché conclu.

Nous nous serrâmes la main, et commençâmes à travailler efficacement.

PDV de Drago

Je la vois, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle travaille avec l'autre abruti de Londubat. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour la séduire, et gagner mon pari. Et ce n'est pas gagné. Observons-les attentivement. Visiblement, Granger fait la potion, et Londubat va lui chercher les ustensiles. Réfléchissons, réfléchissons, réfléchissons…. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour que Rogue mette Granger en retenue, et moi avec elle, par la même occasion…. Ca y'est ! je sais ce que je vais faire…

PDV d'Hermione

-Neville, apporte moi du minerai de fer, de l'eau sacrée, et un bandage crasseux….*

-OK

Je regarde Neville s'éloigner. Pour le moment, notre duo marche assez bien…Neville n'a encore rien cassé (en espérant que ça dure…). Je touille la potion, il ne faudrait surtout pas que la potion rate à cause d'une inattention de ma part. Je suis concentrée sur le remuage de la potion quand j'entends des pas qui arrivent vers moi. Je me retourne quand, soudain, Neville me fonce dedans et renverse par la même occasion la fiole d'eau sacrée sur moi. Je perds l'équilibre, et tombe sur le chaudron, son contenu se versant totalement sur moi. Je m'apprête à incendier Neville quand une voix retentit.

-Eh bien, eh bien, je savais que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas bien intelligents, mais à ce point là… 60 points en moins pour Gryffondor , et vous serez tout les deux en retenue pendant 4 mois.

-QUOI ?! C'est une blague ?! 4 mois ?!

-Vous y voyez quelque chose à redire Miss Granger ? dit-il d'une voix douçâtre

-Non, non, pas du tout Professeur.

-Alors vous aurez droit à 2 mois de plus, Miss Granger.

Incroyable. Je venais de me prendre 6 mois de retenue pour quelque chose dont je n'étais même pas coupable.

-Vous viendrez tout les deux ce soir dans mon bureau.

Le cours étant fini, je pris mes affaires, et lança un sort afin de me nettoyer.

PDV de Drago

Ah ah ! 4 mois pour Londubat, et 6 mois pour Granger ! C'était jouissif ! Si j'avais su que ça aurait si bien marché, je l'aurais fait plus tôt sur Potter et Weasmoche ! Car j'étais bien à l'origine de tout ça ! Il m'avait tout simplement fallu bousculer un peu cet empoté de Londubat pour qu'il perde l'équilibre et tombe sur Granger. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de virer Londubat, et de me retrouver seul avec Granger.

Je vais en cours avec Blaise.

-Ah ! La tête de Granger ! J'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie ! Rigola Blaise.

-Content que ça t'ai plu.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais trouver un moyen pour être en retenue SEUL avec Granger.

-Bonne chance mec.

-Merci mon gars.

On partage le cours avec les Poufsouffles. Ah ! Ces ridicules et insouciants Poufsouffles….

-Aujourd'hui, vous devrez transformer ces cuisses de poulet en poussin. Allez,au travail !

Sans le savoir cette vieille bique de McGonagall vient de me donner une occasion pour aller en retenue avec Granger. Je fais mon travail. Pff, trop facile. Devant moi, se trouve un Poufsouffle. Voilà mon cobaye ! Je prononce le sort, et (miracle !) le Poufsouffle devient un ridicule poussin. La fille à coté se met à hurler quand elle voit son camarade transformé en poussin.

-Que ce passe-t-il Miss Pell ?

-A…Alex a été transformé en poussin bouh ouh ouh... Sanglota-t-elle

Elle se tourna vers moi lentement et me dit d'une voix froide.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait Mr Malefoy ?

-Moi ? Mais rien Professeur. Dis-je d'un air penaud.

-NE MENTEZ PAS !

-Oui, bon, c'est bon, c'est moi qui l'ai transformé en poussin, vous êtes contente ?

-Miss Pell, amenez Mr Terrieur à l'infirmerie.

-Bien Professeur.

-Et vous, Mr Malefoy, je veux vous voir ce soir dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue où nouys choisirons une punition a la hauteur de votre acte .

Yes ! Mon plan se déroule comme sur des roulettes !

PDV d'Hermione

Le soir venu, je me dirige vers le bureau de Rogue avec Neville. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas arrêté de casser Rogue et d'essayer de me consoler. Au début c'était mignon et drôle, mais ça devenait vite soûlant. Arrivés devant la porte, Neville et moi nous regardâmes. Aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de toquer, mais il le fallait. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je toque trois coups sur la porte avant d'entrer.

Je ne me rappelai pas de la dernière fois que j'étais entrée dans le bureau de Rogue, j'observais donc au maximum la pièce. Rogue était devant un bureau verni qui, à vu d'œil, était fait en chêne. Les murs de la pièce étaient vert foncés, et la moquette était d'un vert un peu plus foncé que celui des murs. L'encadrement des fenêtres était d'un blanc simple, et les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de lourds rideaux verts en velours/ Sur le mur droit se trouvait une bibliothèque assortie au bureau, mais je ne pouvais pas voir le titre des livres de là où j'étais. Devant le bureau, pas de chaises. Sûrement pour être mieux humiliés. Bref, le bureau de Severus Rogue était digne d'un Serpentard.

Il nous regarda de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête d'un air méprisant avant de prendre la parole.

-Ce que vous avez fait est inadmissible. Savez-vous combien de jours, de semaines faut-il pour réunir ces ingrédients ? Savez-vous combien ils ont couté ? Non, bien sur que non vous ne savez pas, petits idiots que vous êtes !

J'ai envie de lui hurler que je n'y suis pour rien, que je ne suis qu'une victime dans l'histoire, quand il reprit la parole.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé une punition à la hauteur de votre faute. A partir de la semaine prochaine, tous les jeudis soirs, vous rangerez les caves sous le lac noir. Vous vous occuperez d'une cave chacun, qui vous sera attribuée jusqu'à la fin de votre punition.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Les caves sous le lac noir. Il y en avait deux, et il était impossible de les ranger, pour la bonne et simple raison que ces caves sont ensorcelées et que chaque objet change toujours de place. Ce qui signifie donc que tout les jeudis soirs, pendant 6 mois, je passerai 2 heures toute seule dans une cave à ne rien faire d'autre qu'un travail inutile. Trois coups à la porte me sortent de mes pensées.

-Severus ?

McGonagall entra, aussitôt suivie d'un Malefoy arborant un sourire narquois.

-Severus, Mr Malefoy a intentionnellement transformé Mr Terrieur en poussin. Dieu merci, Miss Pell a hurlé si fort que je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un problème, et j'ai vu Mr Terrieur en poussin.

-Mr Terrieur ? Miss Pell ? demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-Alex Terrieur et Sarah Pell, en 7eme année à Poufsouffle soupira McGonagall

-Avez-vous une preuve que Mr Malefoy est l'auteur de cette… tragédie ?

-Bien sur, je l'ai avoué. Dit Malefoy, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de cet échange.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Malefoy avait avoué avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Malefoy ?!

-Je compte sur vous pour trouver une punition qui lui fera regretter son acte, Severus.

Sur ces mots, McGonagall sorti de la pièce dans un froissement de cape.

-J'étais en train d'attribuer à Mr Londubat et Miss Granger la noble tâche de ranger les caves sous le lac noir. Expliqua Rogue à Malefoy.

-Professeur, je ne pense pas que Granger soit à même de ranger une cave à elle toute seule.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Rogue en se calant dans son fauteuil.

-Parce que c'est une fille. Répliqua Malefoy, comme si c'était une évidence.

Attendez...Je rêve ou il vient de faire une remarque sexiste ?!

-C'est une remarque que je n'avais pas pris en compte, Drago . Que proposes-tu ?

Eh ! C'est moi ou ils parlent de ma punition ? Et j'hallucine ou rogue viens de renchérir la remarque sexiste de Malefoy ? Et en plus, il l'a appelé _Drago._

-Sauf erreur de ma part, Professeur, j'ai aussi une punition à faire, et ayant pour habitude de ranger les caves, je propose de me sacrifier afin d'aider Granger durant ses 6 mois de retenue.

Rogue réfléchit quelques instants, avant de dire :

-C'est d'accord. Tu aideras miss Granger durant ses 6 mois de retenue.

PDV de Drago

Yes ! Tout se passe comme prévu !

PDV d'Hermione

Oh non ! Dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourrée ?


End file.
